Pas de hibou
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Les hiboux ne semblent pas vouloir faire ce qu'on leur demande, après la guerre. En particulier, ceux de Harry et Draco qui semblent vouloir à tout prix les réunir. Pour le meilleur et le pire !


Titre : Pas de hibou.

Auteur: camille_miko

Personnages : Harry, Draco et deux hiboux.

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 1258.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire.

Bêtalecture : Merci à elwan59 pour son bêta car son travail est toujours fabuleux.

Mot de l'auteur : Ecrit pour hp_valentin

* * *

**_Si vous souhaitez suivre des mises à jour, sur d'autres supports que , je vous renvoie à mon profil pour vous donner les deux lieux où se trouvent l'intégralité de mes écrits (Twitter et une archive). N'hésitez pas à me friender !_**

* * *

Harry avait une belle migraine. Depuis le décès d'Hedwige, il avait changé plusieurs fois de hibou. Aucun n'avait su réellement le satisfaire. Ni être un ami. Son dernier en date, Viviane, semblait avoir disparu, alors qu'il avait une lettre importante à envoyer au Premier Ministre. Évidemment. Vu sa chance particulièrement marquée, quelque part, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Donc plutôt que d'emprunter une cinquantième fois son hibou à Vincent, il décida de partir à la « chasse » au hibou.

De toute façon, les bâtiments n'étaient pas gigantesques et cela devait pouvoir se trouver rapidement. Les cuisines et un certain nombre de bureaux étaient protégés par un sort de l'approche et de la « nuisance » des animaux, hiboux inclus. Donc, le bureau de McToon. Pas de hibou. Bureau de Smith. Pas de hibou. Bureau de Johnson. Pas de hibou. Salle de réunion n°4. Pas de hibou. W.C. de l'aile Sud. Pas de hibou. Bureau de Carina. Pas de hibou. Bureau de Kitan. Un hibou, que Draco Malfoy était en train de sermonner, se cachait derrière Viviane.

-Merlin ! Cela suffit ! Combien de fois dois je t'expliquer que j'ai _besoin_ de toi ?

Harry ne put retenir un pouffement de rire. Autant dire que le blond ne paraissait pas extrêmement crédible. Celui–ci se retourna brusquement, le foudroya du regard et prit son hibou par la « peau du cou », avant de partir avec lui.

***

Au bout de plusieurs rencontres « fortuites » de leurs hiboux, Harry et Draco furent bien obligés d'accepter qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. La formulation fit mourir de rire Ginny, quand il le lui annonça, et tira une moquerie sans fin à Astoria, quand son époux le lui dit. Ce ne fut néanmoins rien, face aux noms de leurs volatiles réciproques. L'épouse Malfoy décréta qu'il était inhumain de leur refuser l'amour et écrivit à l'épouse Potter. Elles tombèrent immédiatement d'accord. Il fut décidé que Merlin et Viviane –_voyons, Harry, cela tombe sous le sens !_ – se rendraient visite. Avec sa propriétaire et des heures de shopping.

Autant dire, qu'après une journée à courir après les « méchants », rédiger des rapports et emprunter le hibou à Vincent, Harry était ravi de rentrer chez lui et d'y découvrir sa charmante épouse en train de persifler sur Lavande, Daphné, Jane ou qui savait–il ! La seule chose qui lui plaisait profondément dans la situation était les messages désespérés que Malfoy ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer quand c'était au tour de Ginny de venir.

Un beau jour, sa merveilleuse Ginevra –il devait se le répéter de plus en plus souvent…– eut la bonne idée d'en parler à Molly. Celle–ci trouva l'histoire tellement fantastique, qu'elle décida d'inviter Astoria et Draco, au dîner hebdomadaire. Ron lui fit la gueule la semaine qui suivit. Hermione, elle, se rangea du côté de sa belle–mère et fit dormir Ron sur leur canapé, cette même semaine de bouderie. George se ficha ouvertement de lui. Arthur fut nommé « protecteur des amours de Viviane et Merlin ». Quant à Bill et Charlie, ils se plaignirent tant de ne pas avoir pu assister à cette scène hilarante, qu'ils furent obligés de venir la semaine suivante, où les Malfoy furent de nouveau présents. Toujours au désespoir de Ron.

***

Au bout d'un moment, Harry et Draco furent habitués à ne pas avoir de hibou, mais aussi à se croiser. Cette situation durait depuis un moment et Astoria et Ginny s'adoraient toujours autant. Malgré leurs espoirs, la nouveauté ne les avait pas lassé. Ce fut Ginny qui décréta que, _non, Harry, on ne peut pas ne pas inviter un excellent couple d'amis au baptême de notre premier enfant_. Ainsi, Draco assista avec Astoria –et Narcissa !- au baptême de James Sirius. Il n'oublia pas de se moquer de l'heureux père, alors que son épouse et sa mère trouvait l'attention a–do–ra–ble. Ce jour–là, Harry se promit de ne plus céder à Ginny.

Sauf que pour les un an de James, ils furent invités. Comme pour ses deux ans ; le Noël qui suivit. Eux furent conviés au Nouvel An, à l'enterrement de Lucius, au bal du printemps du Manoir Malfoy durant les cinq années consécutives à la naissance du « délicieux amour » de Viviane et Merlin. Puis, un beau jour, Astoria, Ginny, Hermione, Molly et Narcissa décrétèrent que l'on ne pouvait plus les séparer, ces deux amours. A la grande déprime de Harry, ce fut le pigeonnier Malfoy qui fut choisi. _Voyons Harry ! Il est plus spacieux, chauffé et avec tout le confort pour un couple_. Malgré tout, il avait résolu depuis longtemps de se payer un nouveau hibou. Un mâle. Castré.

Sauf qu'il fallait rendre visite à Viviane. Là, il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou Draco qui déprimait le plus. Autant, lui, il pouvait avoir des excuses presque valables pour y échapper. Autant Malfoy, c'était loin d'être le cas. Chaque fois qu'il les voyait arriver, il tentait de s'enfuir dans son laboratoire et invariablement, Astoria lui demandait avec une insistance proche de l'ordre, de rester ou d'au moins faire partager ses recherches à Harry. Un beau jour, dans les couloirs du Ministère, ils décidèrent que Draco continuerait ses potions, pendant que lui lirait le journal, qu'il aurait miniaturisé avant pour éviter toute remarque de Ginny.

***

Par un charmant jour d'été, un an après la naissance de James, Astoria annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Ce à quoi Ginny répondit par un grand nombre de petits cris de joie. Le lendemain, elles confièrent à Harry et Draco le soin de James et des hiboux, pour aller faire un tour dans les magasins pour meubler la chambre du bébé. Le futur père fut enchanté qu'on lui demanda son avis après les achats effectués. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas de se moquer de l'autre futur père, quand leurs épouses rejouèrent la même scène quelques semaines plus tard, bien qu'à l'envers.

Narcissa et Molly décidèrent que les deux futures mères ne devaient plus se fatiguer et que donc, il en était de même pour Viviane. A ce moment-là, Draco et Harry prirent peur. NON, ils n'allaient pas emménager ensemble. Sauf qu'on leur annonça qu'ils allaient être grand–pères. Merlin était arrivé à faire tomber enceinte Viviane. Leurs familles s'unissant –_Pitié, Mère !– _cela devenait impensable qu'ils continuent à s'appeler par leurs noms de famille. Malfoy devient ainsi Draco et Potter devient ainsi Harry. En présence de leurs épouses, mères et belles–mères. A l'extérieur, c'était autre chose. Ron se moqua le temps de la gestation –presque quarante longs jours– de leur obligation. Il allait même les dénoncer à Hermione, quand ils s'appelaient par leurs patronymes au Ministère.

Sauf qu'un jour, les œufs de Viviane éclorent. Pour la première fois depuis TRES longtemps, ils furent du même avis. Leurs épouses avaient perdu la tête. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire une garde alternée pour des hiboux !

***

Il y eut malgré tout une garde alternée. Tout comme il y eut une marraine pour Albus Severus –Astoria– et une pour Scorpius –Ginevra. Et les commentaires de rigueur sur les choix des prénoms.

Des années plus tard, ce fut Draco qui fut le dindon de la farce, avec l'obligation de devenir le parrain de l'adorable petite Lily. La seule vengeance de Harry fut qu'il se sentit obligé de ne pas faire de commentaires sur le prénom. Quant Astoria parla d'un deuxième enfant, le brun eut une sueur glacée dans le dos. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à devenir le parrain d'un enfant Malfoy. Malheureusement, face à l'enthousiasme de Narcissa, de Molly et d'Hermione, il pria pour que la tentative de grève du lit conjugal fonctionnerait.

Fin.

* * *

**_Les reviews sont appréciées !_**


End file.
